The Waterfall Where We Began
by Kisane-chan
Summary: Alfred(US) and Matthew(Canada) have always been good friends but lately they've wanted to be more than that... /Warning: Yaoi / Boys Love / LEMONS/ LIMES/ Yuri/ Trigger: Intense Sexual Situations, Dark Pasts, Creepy Belarus/ [Re-Uploaded]/ Rated M for Triggers listed.
1. Is This Love? : Bond

"Hey! Wait up!"

"Hmm?" the tall blond boy turned around half way to see his best friend who was also quite tall and blonde. As the boy came closer, Matthew started walking again.

"Hey Mattie! What do you say to hanging out this weekend?"

"Hmm…well, I've got a lot of work to do… but…"

"..But?" Alfred said with wider eyes than before.

"...I'll go. But I can't tomorrow, so...Sunday."

"Okay! Great!"

Alfred then glanced up to see his younger sister just ahead, reading her book, waiting on her brother. She was leaning against the wooden fence behind her, just around the corner from the paved road Al and Mattie were walking down. He fared his goodbyes to Mattie, and ran to catch up with his sister, since he knew she was not a very patient person.

The next morning, Matthew woke up, and started getting ready for the day. He put on his sweatpants and T-Shirt, and walked downstairs. He woke up early this morning, because he wanted to jog. He usually jogged in the mornings, especially if he wanted to think about things, and today, he had several things to think about.

About a mile later, Matthew realized it was Saturday. _Only just over a day until I go hang out with Alfred_. Alfred was a bit of a tricky subject for poor Matthew, because Matthew was just coming to terms with himself, and knew that Al would never, ever think of him as more than a buddy. Matthew goes over to Al's house most weekends, because they play plenty of video games together, and Alfred has basically dubbed him "gaming buddy".

* * *

Alfred's light brownie hair glistened in the morning sun light through the shades of his window blinds as he was lying in bed, snuggled underneath his blankets. He sat up against his pillow to a reclined slouch and put his glasses on. He thought to himself for a little bit.

_Why would this time be different?_ Alfred knew all too well that Mattie, to him, was just a guy who he played many video games with. He also was almost certain that Mattie was straight, but too quiet to talk to any girls. So, Al had no reason to think that something would happen between him and Mattie this time...yet...he couldn't stop himself from thinking about his best friend in _that way_. He groaned inwardly; he was aware of what happened in unrequited love. And, he knew that if he kept feeling like this for the rest of the day, that his karma would get him.

He happened to see the calendar in his room, and just about jumped a foot in the air. Mattie was coming over tomorrow, Sunday. Sunday, July 1st. Mattie's birthday. _I gotta get something for him or something tomorrow._ And that's when he thought "_Oh yeah, Niagara Falls! Mattie loves that place! ...And...it'd be a perfect place to tell him - No! I can't do that! What if he doesn't like me back? That'd be a terrible birthday!" _The poor boy sighed in defeat - there just wasn't a way for everyone to win. It was Mattie's birthday though, so he was going to give him whatever would make him happy.

* * *

Alfred heard a knock on his door and raced with his sister to go answer it. His sister won. She opened the door to see who it was, and saw it was Mattie.

"Oh, hey Matt. What's up? Borrowing a game again?"

The boy looked down at her short, young stature. Then peered above her to see her brother just behind her.

"Oh, no, I'm going to hang out with Alfred today around town."

The little girl then had a smile on her face as she said "Sooo...like a date then?"

At impact of those few words, both boys grew stiffened and blushed a pretty pinkish red color across their cheeks.

"No! We're just hanging out! It's his birthday, so I thought we should do something, since his parents are never here."

"Hmm...Still sounds like a date to me."

"Okay, fine. It's a date. Now, excuse me, but I've got to go now sis, I'll see you later."

Alfred walked out the door, and grabbed his bike from the side of the house, and went off with Mattie down the road. They biked for awhile, and soon arrived at a Cafe in the town center.

They went inside and decided that for breakfast, they'd order some hotcakes with maple syrup and fruit. The two blonde boys finished up quickly and then went to go see The Campaign at the dollar movie theatre, since it was the last week showing.

"3:14 p.m." _Wow. Time's flown a bit._ "Hey, It's time we started biking up to Niagara Falls, it'll take like, two hours to get there. And I'd like to get there early on in the Lights Show." Alfred said positively. Both boys went to their bikes, and sat down, soon riding off down the road. The boys started talking about videogames and music as always during the first hour of their journey. Then, they quieted down as they grew a bit tired from biking. They arrived finally at "The Tower", just a few kilometers away from Niagara Falls itself. They laid down on the grass for a bit, tired from the long bike ride. After a little while, Mattie looked over at his watch. "5:36 p.m."

Mattie got back up, and and walked over to a vending machine and got them both waters. They both sat back, drinking their waters, just relaxing as they could feel strength coming back to them.

The Canadian boys both got up and started up the stairs of The Tower, to go see the whole of the gigantic waterfall. _It's so beautiful. No wonder why Mattie loves to come here. _They looked out the large, thick windows, and saw the Falls up close. For Alfred, this was his first time, but for Mattie, it was his third. Al was born in the U.S., but moved up to Canada for his father's new job, which was why he hadn't seen this before. But for Matthew, he was a Canadian at the moment he was born. His parents were both natives, as were his grandparents.

"Hey Al, look over there." The Canadian pointed over to a few men in yellow vests and black pants, as they were starting to disperse around the Falls. Matt knew what this meant. He giggled softly, and remembered back to his first time there. He was with his mother and grandparents, 9 years ago. Remembering that made him feel so much older. He then stopped, and peeked a look over at his best friend. He got a good look at his face up close. It seemed that his skin was a bit soft, and his long face seemed to look good on him. His blonde hair was quite fluffy, and his light brown-green eyes sparkled with joy as he peered out the windows. His face was just so happy, looking at the natural wonder.

"...hey, isn't it spectacular?" He said this because Alfred seemed to be slightly shocked.

"Yeah, it is." His smile still hadn't faded. And neither had Matt's.

"Hey, what time is it Mattie?"

It now read "7:20 p.m." on Matthew's watch. "Oh, Al, we should start heading over to the other side now, I'd like to get a nice spot."

"Good idea."

The boys went back downstairs, and tailed it over to the other side on their bikes. By the time they got to the actual parking lot, a half hour had flown by. They decided to bike all the way through the long parking lot, and ride a bit down the hill through the trees, past the clearing. The two boys then hopped off their bikes, and ran the rest of the way to the shore. As they finally reached there, The Illumination of Niagara had begun. Beautiful, colorful lights had turned the white and blue water into a neon-colored haze of a loud, beautiful scenery. The best friends looked at it in awe. A close-up view of the colorful watery sky which lit up the dark sky so beautifully, as if an aurora had become something to be seen on the ground. Breathless, they just stood there, viewing the incredible sight. It felt like hours had flown by, even though it was probably about 20 or so minutes. Standing there, feeling like the world still hadn't shown it's true beauty to them. Finally, Matthew grabbed Alfred's hand and invited him to sit down with him. They continued to gaze. And then, as if Matthew had planned it, just as their bottoms sat down on the soft grass, the sky also began to light up. Fireworks.

"Woah, this is...so beautiful." They both continued to look up, but every other minute both boys would inch closer to each other, both oblivious that they were doing so. Both boys had a flourished face, and were a bit on edge. Matthew peeked over at his best friend, and then quickly looked at the stars. Then, he made a daring move. He intertwined his fingers in Al's quickly, and then made an effort to lay down with him, still looking at the stars. Both boys had completely red faces.

Alfred's mind was racing. _Why did he do that? Am I imagining things? Does this mean he likes me? Or is this just because we're looking at fireworks? _He glanced over at Mattie, and saw his face was tomato red. _At least, I'm not the only awkward one. But...what if he's only doing this because he thinks I like him? Or worse, what if he didn't even mean to, and now he thinks he's being foolish? _As if to confirm some thoughts in his head, the blonde looked over at the other, staring at him, with his face still completely red.

"Al. You...You're my best friend. You have always stood up for me and with me, you've always understood me best, and you're the greatest person to hang out with.

'_Great. He...sorta likes me' _thought Alfred.

"...but..."

_... 'but'? _

"I...lately have thought of you as more than just a best friend."

Matthew's face flourished even redder than it was before, and was glowing at this point. He leaned over closer to Alfred's face, inching ever closer. Their noses were touching, and Matthew closed the distance between their faces, and pecked Al's lips. But he felt he wanted more than that. He lightly licked his best friend's lips, asking for entrance. His tongue slipped into the other boy's mouth, and started to dance with the other tongue.

_So he DOES like me in that way then_ - they both thought.

Matthew pulled Al's body ever closer to him, hugging him tightly, as Al hovered over Matthew, their chests slowly pressing against each other, with Alfred's right arm on the grass, sitting next to Mattie's head, and his left holding Mattie's head closer to him. The boys were competing vigorously over dominance in their heated embrace, under the illuminated sky of beautiful fire flowers.

* * *

**A/N:** **This story has been re-uploaded due to improper rating (which is now proper) and will continue to upload once a day until January 7th 2014. Edits to the chapters may occur to reserve it's former story soon.**

**Note: Alfred's younger sister is Fem!America with a flatter chest.**

**Stay tuned~**

**~*Kisane-chan*~**


	2. Is This Love? : Birthday Present

Matthew pulled Alfred's body ever closer to him, hugging him tightly, as Alfred hovered over Matthew, their chests slowly pressing against each other, with Al's right arm on the grass, sitting next to Mattie's head, and his left holding Mattie's head closer to him. The boys were competing vigorously over dominance in their heated embrace, under the illuminated sky of beautiful fire flowers.

The boys had continued their kiss with more passion growing even more as time passed. Barely pausing to breathe, they hungrily kissed each other, as if they would die if separated. Their hug grew even closer, leaving no space in between their chests. They continued playing this game of dominance for awhile, until Alfred finally broke apart the kiss, and started to nibble on Mattie's ear. He breathed warm breaths, making Matthew shiver in pleasure. Alfred started to take off Mattie's shirt, and Mattie taking off Alfred's shirt afterwards.

The blonde boys continued their kissing session, loving the new sensation, like two kittens who had finally found the joy in filing their nails on a scratch post for the first time. It felt so _good_. Matthew had arched his back up just a bit, when Alfred had licked his sweet spot on his neck, and then biting him there. The older boy was marking the younger one as _his_ and no one else's.

"_Nnngh"_ - A light moan came from Mattie. He loved the hell out of this new feeling which had waited for so long to come. Al liked the moan coming from Mattie. It was a sign that Mattie was enjoying what Al was doing to the younger boy. This gave him _a lot_ more confidence in what he was doing, and he wanted more of that sound. It was his new favorite song. He started kissing his favorite Canadian again, and when he slowly slipped his tongue out of Mattie's mouth, Al madde the kiss linger as his face hovered just in front of Matthew.

"W..Why are you stopping?"

Al smiled at this.

"I'm thinking of whether I'd like to keep kissing your cute face, or start playing with your body."

Mattie now had an even cuter face, looking like an innocent puppy who _really_ wanted that bone sitting in front of him.

Al suddenly started feeling Mattie's chest, rubbing it in the sweet spots. Mattie arched his back a bit again. The other boy snatched this chance to slip his hand down the other boy's pants, holding his ass. Mattie felt a bit surprised, and let out a little "_eep_". Alfred smiled, goosing Matt with his left hand, and holding his waist with his other hand, and licking and playing with one of the other boy's nipples. "_Nnngh"_. The Canadian let out another whimper of pleasure, but louder than the first time around.

The sky is even darker by this point, leading into the night. The Fireworks had lessened, but nonetheless continuing.

Al lingered around Matt's adorable, reddened face and frenched the boy yet again, holding his ass and hips as he did it. Their tongues playing together yet again, but so feverishly; lashing at each other out of pleasure. Matthew pulled away from the kiss, and looked Al in the eyes.

"I...I...I want _it._"

"_It_?" Alfred looked at him curiously, while smiling at his new found lover.

"I..." his face glowed again, looking away, "I...I want you...I want.._more_.."

"Well, I did say that I'd give you whatever you wanted to make you happy..."

The more dominant boy then started kissing all up and down Matt's chest, working his way down, making his best friend want him even more. Al finally reached Mattie's hips and then pulled down his pants, finding a wonderful sight that laid before him. He started to play with it a little, licking the sides of his member. He then worked his way back up to the top, licking the head, only to start tugging at the bottom of it, squeezing the member, moving his hand up and down, and playing with the slit using his tongue. "Nnnn..." Al stopped for a moment, letting the intensity build up even more between them, and then bent down again, licking the member, and eventually sucking it.

"Nnnn...A..Al...I..I'm.." gasping and breathing heavily, the boy was so close, yet so far, and so...damn cute, blushing like crazy.

"No, not yet, We haven't gotten to the best part yet." He said sweetly, also gasping.

He turned the boy over on his stomach, and then licked his fingers for lubrication.

"You ready?" The boy looked at the naked boy before his eyes, just looking so cute with his girly facial features, and so sexy, it was inhumane.

"..Y..Yes.." He said with such a needy, blushed face.

The boy hovering over him then lunged his fingers into the other's entrance, earning a gasp of pleasure from the birthday boy. "_Mmnnnghhh_~" Hearing his lover moan such a sound, was like heaven to him. He wanted to hear even more of it. The pleasure-hungry moans kept coming forth as Alfred had moved his fingers back and forth inside Matthew, going in a bit deeper each time. When he slipped out his fingers, he earned another long "_Nnngh~"_ from the blushing Mattie, panting at the activity.

Al pulled down his own pants, softly placing his member at Mattie's entrance. Mattie's back arched, and blushing madly, looked back at Alfred, as he needily said "Please...".

The clearly more dominant boy obliged with his plea, and slowly entered the younger blonde's ass, earning yet another sweet moan from his lover, and also from Alfred himself, pleased with what he's just done. It felt so tight inside Mattie, and so _good._ Alfred took Matt's hips in hand, and slowly started thrusting himself back and forth inside the other boy, trying to get a feel for this new sensation.

Each thrust earned a moan from both of the boys. So many slow thrusts, getting better each time. Soon, they became in-sync with the thrusting. Matt started to nudge towards Al as he shoved his member further into the boy's ass. Every time, Mattie started to pant heavier, as Al's thrusts had become a bit faster and harder.

"...nnnghhhh...Ahhh~.." - Mattie cried when Al had finally found the sweet spot in his partner's ass.

"Mmmm..." Al exclaimed as he too had loved hitting that spot.

He started to quicken the pace a bit more, and hitting harder each time. And finally -

"...I...I...I'm gonna.."

"I know...me.." And at that moment, the fireworks in the sky were the largest and brightest ones yet, and at last came the final firework of the night. The last firework was one in purple, and when it burst it temporarily took the shape of a daisy. And as the firework started to fly back down to the waters, both boys reached their final climax of the night, calling out each other's names, at the same time that the crowds not too far away had cheered so loudly at that last beautiful fire flower, and nearly drowned out the boys' yelps for each other.

They both panted, and laid there, exhausted, side by side, laying down both on their sides, facing each other. After a few minutes, they put their pants back on, and napped there.

* * *

Matthew looked over at his watch again, as he had just woken up. It read "5:36 a.m." He looked over at Al, who was already awake, looking up at the stars with a smile on his face. Mattie decided to join him.

"Hey, pretty sky tonight, huh?"

"Yeah, it is. You know, I love to star gaze."

"Hmmm, really? I didn't know that."

Matthew sat down next to his new boyfriend on the grassy hill, and held his hand.

"Well, I guess you do now." he giggled.

Soon, they both turned their attention to the Niagara Falls again, as it still had those pretty neon colored lighting showing through the water, making it seem like a brightly lit rainbow that poured down into the earth, and then flowing up again. They both gazed at it while they could, since they'd have to be leaving when the sun rose, so they could get to town early enough for summer cram school classes, since they started in a few hours.

"So, did you like your _birthday present_?"

"...yeah. I did." he smiled at his boyfriend with a light blush on his face. The two sat there for a little while until Matt stood up, still holding Al's hand, leading him to the edge of the coast, just behind the low fence.

Then, he crouched down again, and felt the water there. It was the third time he'd come to Niagara Falls, but this was the first time he'd ever felt the water of the place. It was just so relaxing. It felt nice. _Grumble~_

"..." Mattie looked down in embarrassment as he realized his stomach was growling so loudly, his face reddening .

"...hehe, I guess it's time to get out of here, and get something to eat then, isn't it?"

"..heh, yeah, I guess so."

The boys grabbed their shirts, and went up the hill.

"Hey, before we leave..." Alfred turned around and grabbed the closest rock to him, then walked over to a tree near their 'spot' from last night. He carved a heart and wrote "A+M" inside the small heart.

The boys started up the hill again, putting on their shirts as they went. Soon, they reached their bikes, and took off into the parking lot, past the tolls, and back into the Canadian side of the Park. Going into the city, they stopped at a restaurant to eat some breakfast quick, and then started to head back up to Welland, Canada. As they left the city limits of Niagara Falls, Al said "You know, we should do this again sometime. You know, I'd love to see those awesome fireworks again."

"Yeah, and next time we do, we should arrive a bit earlier, so we can take the ferry to ride the currents, and see the waterfall up close!"

"Yeah, sounds like fun!"

And with that, they both went to their classes barely on time, but this time they came back closer than friends.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry there were some hiccups! For some reason Al had become Ethan every here and there. I've fixed some, but if you see any more, tell me in a review! Thanks! ~Kisane-chan**


	3. Is This Love? : Questions

"Oi! Wake up!"

The sleepy brunette half-awoke as he looked over at his boyfriend, standing up next to him. Matthew wore his favorite white t-shirt with a red maple leaf in the middle, and his red sweatpants that covered up his feet to just barely show his toes.

"I've got breakfast ready! Come eat!"

Matthew walked off out of the room. Alfred sat up, and stretched his arms while yawning. He looked around the messy bedroom, and finally stood up, uncovering himself from his warm blanket. He walked out of the room, with his hair all messy, no shirt on, and his long dark navy blue sweatpants somewhat loose.

"So, what are we eating?" Alfred said yawning, still a bit sleepy.

"Blueberry hotcakes, soft boiled eggs, maple smoked bacon, and orange juice with some pulp, just how you like it~ ." he replied happily, as he served the food on the table.

The American smelled the food, and suddenly waking up fully, he discovered the goodies on the table next to him. He sat down at the small table that centered itself perfectly in the kitchen.

"Wow, thanks for the food Mattie! It smells great!"

Matthew smiled and blushed. "T-Thanks!"

Alfred picked up his fork, and took a bite of the hotcake. It was fluffy, and warm.

"Oh~, and it tastes really awesome too!" he said as he picked up another forkful of the delicious hotcakes.

"I'm glad you like it!" Matthew said gleefully, as he himself tried out his cooking.

* * *

"Hey, so, what would 'x - (61 x 15) = x(5) - 25' turn out to be, do you think?" Alfred asked, still a bit puzzled by his Algebra 2 Review.

"Well, first, you figure out what's in the parenthesis, here." Matthew pointed out, as he leaned closer to Alfred, pointing with his pencil, as he was explaining.

Alfred blushed a little at the closeness of Matt's cute face, and pecked him without thinking. Matt froze and blushed.

Matthew then got up off the carpeted floor, and walked into the kitchen to get some apple juice. He looked over at Alfred, who was lying down on his tummy, and asked if he wanted any.

"Yeah, thanks."

As Matt walked back into the living room to his spot, he glanced over at the clock on the wall. "3:39".

"..hmmm...we should finish this stuff up later, and head outside for a break. We've been at this for 4 hours almost." Matthew said as he placed the glasses of juice down on the wooden coffee table.

"Yeah! A break would be awesome right now!"

Alfred sat up slowly, stretching his back by taking the "child's pose" yoga position, and then sat up, with his legs folded under him, traditional japanese style. He leaned forward a bit, picking up his juice. Both boys drank their juice quickly, and decided to go for a walk, to stretch their legs.

* * *

Now surrounded by trees, flowers, and nature's beauty down the nearby nature trail, they relaxed a bit. However, they didn't remain relaxed. Soon, both found themselves thinking of the other night, and what they were to each other now. And now, they started getting a bit tense, and blushed faces, walking in silence down the long trail.

Alfred, breaking the silence, asked the inevitable question," So, um..." Mattie looked at him with his face beet red "...yes?", "...how long have you, uh, 'liked' me?" Alfred finished with an equally reddened face.

"I...uh...I'm not sure...but..." Mattie looked away while continuing to walk, but at a slower pace, "...I think for a few months now..." he finished. Alfred and Matthew walked a bit further, still blushing like mad, in awkward silence. "...and you?" Matthew asked.

"...um...I'd say about...six or seven months." Alfred answered.

"...r-really?"

"yeah."

Matthew reached for Alfred's hand, and intertwined his fingers with his boyfriend's; a sign of approval and encouragement. "Thanks for being honest. I appreciate it." Matthew said warmly, then pecking Alfred on the cheek bashfully. He looked ahead of him, and saw that there was a small grove not far off. "Let's rest our legs up there, eh?" he said as he pointed up ahead. Alfred agreed, and both boys walked up the hill, then finding a spot to sit under the huge oak tree that centered in the grove.

Resting there, Matthew got out two bottles of water from his backpack, and handing one to Alfred.

"Thanks Mattie" Alfred thanking him as he started opening the bottle.

"No problem." he answered back.

The two just looked around their surroundings for a bit, taking in the natural beauty of the woods around them. The trees were tall, and in multitudes far back enough to not see the end of them. There was the dirt path just ahead of them, where they were walking not too long ago, and a few stumps, some as seats, and one as a marker with red spray paint on it. Looking up at the tree they were resting on, it was noticeably older, since it was the largest tree by far.

"Hey, look up." Alfred said, as he pointed above him. Matthew looked up, and smiled, as he shared the scene with Alfred. A rare sight at that. There was a bird's nest just above them, with blue eggs inside. The mother was just perched on it's short walls, as she watched her babies hatch. They popped their heads out of their shells, suddenly crying. The mother dropped some small foods for them into each of the three's mouths for the first time.

"Hey, that's...so awesome. I've never seen birds hatch this close before." Matthew said in awe, as he continued to look up at the beautiful sight. "Thanks."

Alfred simply smiled, then sat up, holding Matthew's hand. Matthew blushed, and turned his attention to him, and before he could say anything, Alfred stole his lips in a french kiss, leaning in further, pinning Mattie to the tree, hand in hand. They continued kissing for a little bit longer, and then Alfred broke apart from Mattie, still lingering in front of his face. Both boys blushing, Alfred then lowered their hands together from off the tree, and into Mattie's lap. Still holding hands, Alfred simply sat in front of Mattie, smiling warmly, and Mattie blushed like mad, staring at Alfred like a cute little rabbit.

"Thanks for taking me out here with you. I enjoyed it." he said, then standing up, pulling Mattie up with him, he said "Now, let's get going. We should finish our work before class starts up again in a few hours. I would hate to get a nagging from Ms.T!"

"Y-yeah!" Mattie smiled as he picked up his backpack.


	4. Is This Love? : Memories

"Hey Mattie, do you remember how we first met?" asked Alfred, laying down on the rooftop next to Matthew.

"Yeah, it was that day when our dads got together on that fishing outing a good six summers ago." replied Matthew. "Why bring it up?"

Alfred smiled, "Well, this night reminds me of that day. The constellations in the sky is the same, and are at about the same place in the sky. The cold, but slightly humid air, and the smell of freshly cooked fish and beer are the same too."

"Ehh~ You remember it that much eh?"

"Yep. Do you remember what we did that day?"

"Well, we went fishing in the morning with our dads, then we went and skinned those fish, and put them in the freezer. Then we drove to the base of some mountains nearby, and hiked up about half of that – "

"Hehe, I remember we kept complaining for a while going up the steeper parts of that damn mountain, but man, wasn't it great when we finally settled for a nice little spot flat enough to set up camp? Gosh, we were so tired – "

"Yeah, but it was so cool to look at the sunset going down, while the fish was cooking, and then when we finally ate, it was _**so**_ dark out."

"Yeah, it really was."

The two sat in silence for a bit, calmly drinking their sodas on on the roof of Mattie's house, listening to the faintly loud music playing underneath them inside.

Finally, Mattie spoke again, bring up the previous conversation, "Hey, do you still remember the promise we made that day on the mountain? Right before we went to sleep?"

"Hmm...I think so, yeah. We were like, right next to this totally huge boulder, and there was somehow some grass patches and little yellow flowers all around. And, we made a pinky promise there, that we'd be friends forever." Al responded.

"Ah~ so you DO remember then. You know, I think I was just about the happiest person ever right then and there, to think that I would always have a friend when I needed him. You feel the same?"

"I'd have to say I did, and still do." Al smiled reached for Mattie's hand, squeezing it tight, still drinking his soda.

They sat in silence for a bit longer, until Mattie's dad called them down for dinner. Dinner tonight was composed of Spanish Mackerel fillet, mashed potatoes, steamed broccoli, and bread. You could tell it was good, since no one really spoke most of dinner, considering ALL the food disappeared into the guys' bellies.

"Whew~ That, was some good home cookin'! Thanks . Great stuff." Al complemented.

"You're very welcome Al." replied.

"Yeah, seriously dad, that was great. Thanks for cooking."

"Again, no problem boys. I figured we ought to have a nice meal day every now and then." The father said, happy with the results.

The guys decided to clean up a bit, so that the food wouldn't stick to the plates and make the later job of full-out dishes worse than usual; Mattie taking up the dishes themselves, Al wiping off the table, and sweeping the hardwood floors of the moderate-sized dining room.

After cleaning up some, Matt's dad went off into the next room to go watch an Ice Hockey match on television. Al and Mattie went off into Matt's room. As the two entered, Al walked around, looking for the controllers for Mattie's XBox 360, and Mattie looking for a good game to play.

"Hey Al, would you prefer Call of Duty or Zelda?" Mattie asked, stumped on which game he'd most like to play at the given moment.

"Ah, you know what, I'm in a Zelda mood today." Al responded.

"Mkay, I'll go ahead and pop it in.

The boys played for a solid two hours together, until they got tired, as it was approaching an hour past midnight.

"Hey Mattie, I'm kinda tired. Let's save our game here, man, and pick it up later." The now tired Alfred suggested.

"Yeah, good point." Matthew agreed,

They saved their game spot for the 8th time, and turned off the console. Mattie decided to take off his jeans, and switch them out for his favorite white and red pajama pants. Alfred, following Mattie's example, decided to switch out of his khaki shorts, and into his blue athletic shorts. Mattie climbed up onto his bed first, and sat down at the top edge by the base board, trying to lay out the blanket so it would reach over both sides of the twin bed. Alfred helped himself onto the covers, sitting right beside Mattie. As Mattie slipped under the covers, Alfred copied him and also slid under, right beside him.

Alfred decided to snuggle with Mattie under the blankets; their bodies touching so close to each other, so warmly. Their foreheads touched too, like a pair of swans in a lake. Slowly, their noses touched too, and then, the sudden urge to kiss each other came about, and fulfilled the urge.

They frenched for a solid minute, their tongues dancing together in their heated embrace. Al pulled back slowly, but he was pulled right back in by Mattie, wanting some more. _Well, __someone__'s a little horny I see._ Al thought. Nevertheless, Al enjoyed their kiss, and even pushed a bit further, as he started groping Mattie's butt.

"Nnn~" Mattie quietly moaned, as Al pushed his tongue in deeper, and pressing just the right spots, and still groping Mattie's butt, making Mattie _and _ Alfred hot real fast. Mattie, giving in, reached for Al's member, groping it, as Al was playing with mattie's butt inside and out with his seemingly magic fingers. The two, getting even more intense by the minute, both start moaning pleasure-filled moans.

Al decided it was time. He flipped Mattie on his chest down on the bed, and Al hovering just above him. He slowly placed his member inside Mattie, going for a slow and steady speed at first, earning many rhythmed moans out of his lover. Al started to pick up the pace, giving them both an ecstatic feeling.

"Aahh~" Mattie moaned sweetly. "Aaahhh~", and again "Nnnggh~". So many moans coming out of their throats. They tried their hardest not to be too loud, since they weren't quite alone in the house, but that thought was become less and less in their minds, and they grew slightly louder with each couple of slaps of skin. Finally, Al had came into Mattie's hole, and it felt nice for both of them, as the sweet sensation had overcome them.

Al soon took his member out of Mattie's butt, both panting. Al plopped right beside Mattie on the bed, holding his lover's hand.

"'I love you Alfred. I'm glad we made that promise."

"I love you too Matthew." He said sweetly but tired, as he nodded with Matt's compliment.

Matt swooped in for a light peck on the lips, and said "Good night" to Al. "Good night, sleep well, my dear Mattie." Al sweetly said back. Both completely exhausted, they fell right to sleep under the covers.


	5. Is This Love? : September Morning

"Brother…brother….wake up, it's time to get up. You promised to make breakfast today."

Al woke up in his bed, glancing over at his little sister. She wore her brown hair up in a ponytail which was braided, and her white nightgown that went to her knees. Her hand was still on the door knob, only half way through the door. Alfred got his tired and lazy butt up, knowing full well that his sister would do something awful to him had he not. As he rose out of his comfy bed, he slipped on his white ankle socks and his 'star-spangled-banner' slippers, as the floor was very cold. He waltzed himself into the kitchen, and grabbed four eggs, the maple bacon package, and a loaf of bread, placing it on the counter.

"Hey, Emily, what kind of boiled egg you want?, and why's it so freakin' cold?" Al asked his sister without looking at her.

"Ah, I want soft-boiled. And, answering your other question, It's SEPTEMBER. Naturally, it gets colder in SEPTEMBER, Al." She told him.

"What? Seriously? Damn." He responded rather surprised, as he dropped the four eggs into the small pot. He then got out the iron-cast pan, and plopped 6 pieces of maple-bacon on it, the burner at level 8 of 10, the tenth being HI, and the first being LOW. He then grabbed two slices of white bread and placed them inside the toaster. Sighing, he turned himself around and leaned on the counter, waiting for the food to cook, and thinking to himself of his summer. He blushed. He thought of all the things he did: playing videogames, walking in the park, cramming for summer school, doing late homework assignments, watching fireworks, kissing…and...doing _it_. Several times. And all of those things he did, he did them with Matthew. Matt was his best friend, and his boyfriend; which made him blush even more, and getting little butterflies in his stomach.

He then snapped back to reality, still in his good but tired mood, taking the eggs out of the pot to run them under cold water then placing them in a small bowl. Going back to the toast, he quickly took them out, and put in two more, then returned his attention to the bacon, and flipping them. He got out three plates; one for him, one for his sister, and one for his dad. Once the bacon was done, he placed two bacon strips on each plate, one toasted bread, and an egg – Dad got two bread slices, and two eggs though, since he worked a lot, and had quite an appetite sometimes – and placed them on the long table along with some silverwares. Before sitting back down, he made sure the stovetop was off and that his father was awake to join them for breakfast.

Before Al and Emily's dad came into the room, Emily asked Al, "So, since you apparently didn't know it was 2 days into September, I'm also guessing you don't know regular school starts up again day after tomorrow, do ya?"

Alfred stopped munching on his toast, nearly horrified with surprise. "WHAT! No freakin' way! My summer… 'poof', gone" he stated dramatically. He then returned to munching on his food, as his dad finally came into the room, and sat himself down on the table. The rest of breakfast was somewhat silent, as Al was usually the one who would make mornings terribly rambunctious; obviously, he wasn't feeling up to the task.

He got up, and decided to get dressed, as he finished the last of his bacon. When he walked out of his room, 5 minutes later, he wore dark blue jeans, navy blue converses, a white shirt, and his favorite brown leather fighter-jet jacket. He walked out the door, and headed straight for Mattie's house.

Mattie woke up to the sound of his alarm radio. He plopped his hand up on the snooze button, and sat up in his bed slowly. He stretched his arms, back and legs, and went over to his clock once more to read the time, and to officially turn off the alarm. "10:20". Matt decided to get up out of bed and make breakfast. 'Ah, it's cold again' he thought to himself, and decided to slip on his white slippers, eventually shuffling his feet out of his room and into the kitchen down the hallway. He grabbed a pan, pancake mix, butter and milk, and started to make his pancakes.

As he was starting on his third pancake, he looked over at the television, which was left on last night. It was the weather channel. On it, it read the weekly forecast, and the calendar for the month's province-wide and nation-wide events. He started having thoughts of what September would bring. One of the first things he thought of was school. 'Lovely, I have school _again_, and I've only just stopped summer cram school a week ago' he thought to himself. Then that thought transformed into homework, and late nights with Al…which lead to other things, and in the end, his thoughts were focused on Al.

He finished cooking his eighth and last pancake for the morning, found the maple syrup, and started to set the table for him and his parents. He went down the hall again, knocked on his parents' door to inform them of breakfast, and walked back into the kitchen, where his small wooden table lay along with the yummy pancakes.

After eating together, Matt's dad cleaned up the table, Matt's mom went to go check the mail, and Matt himself decided to go get dressed. But as Matthew walked down the hall, he heard commotion at the front door. So, he turned around and saw his mother walking in with Alfred. He instantly got a big blush on his face.

"Matthew! Alfred's here!" his mom called to him. Matt contemplated going out in his pajamas or going back for a minute to get dressed. He chose the latter option. "Okay mom~ Just a second!"

Just a minute later, the young and tall Canadian boy came out of his room and walked down the hallway, dressed with black jeans, black tennis shoes, a plain white t-shirt, and his red sports tricot jacket.

Alfred looked at him, obviously turned on, as he was blushing.

"Hey man, I figured since our 'summer break' is almost over, we should go do something fun today." Al said, in his usual loud and optimistic voice.

"Mom, can I go then?" he asked his mom shyly.

"Yes, but be back before it gets too dark, okay boys? Now go on and have fun, and stay out of trouble."

"Yes, ma'am" both of them replied.

And with that, they slipped out of the house, walked down the road, and ended up at the nearby park. There was a playground there which consisted of 4 adult-sized swing seats, 2 toddler-sized swings, a double-playground slide, a sandbox, a tall igloo jungle gym, and a monkey-bar bridge. The boys headed for the tall igloo-shaped jungle gym, and started to play around on it. As they were swinging on the ends of it, and climbing it, they started talking.

"So dude, yesterday, I went to Walmart and got some new games." Al started as he climbed to the very top of the igloo and sat like a king.

"Yeah? What'd you get?" Mattie replied, as he was hanging upside down on one of the higher bars.

"I got Assassin's Creed III and Halo 4. I started playing Halo last night, and got done with the first two stages, but man it was tough. I finally went to bed at like, three a.m."

"Aw, that's awesome. I wanna play with you later."

"Okay~ When we feel too cold, then we'll head back to my house-" Al flipped under his seat, now also hanging under a high bar, facing Mattie, "- and play co-op Halo. K?" he finished with a smile.

"K." Mattie agreed as he leaned in for a peck on the lips.

"Where do you think you're going?" Al whispered to him, and Mattie started to pull away a bit. So, Alfred pulled him back, and continued their kiss a bit further, into a French kiss. But soon, their blood was rushing to their heads too much, and as Al pulled away, they both sat up, gaining a new found dizziness. Mattie leaned on Alfred's shoulder, and Al took that as a cuddle-me sign. So, he grabbed him, pulled him up another bar, and sat the other right next to him. Alfred wrapped his arm around  
Mattie's opposing shoulder, and leaned in, having Mattie snuggle right next to him, as he pecked him on the lips just as Mattie had before. As he pulled away, Matt whispered, "And where do you think _you're_ going" he said as he lifted his head up a little bit to start kissing his boyfriend again.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys~ If you notice spelling errors, think something is confusing, or want to let your thoughts roam about this story so far, let me know in a review! In case you were one of those who read the description and wanted to read this story initially for the trigger warnings, note that they come about around chapter 10.**

**~~Bonne Nuit/ Gute Nacht / Buenos Noches / Good Night / Oyasuminasai~~**


	6. Nightmare : Footsteps

**A/N: Hey Guys~, to start out the New Year, I'm getting fresh into a whole new arc for the story!**

**( In case you guys weren't sure, Emily is FemAmerica, not an OC.)**

**Enjoy! **

Walking out the door, carrying my backpack, I look ahead at the blue-grey sky. It's cold outside. I'm wearing a black sweater, black khaki pants, a dark blue polo shirt underneath the sweater, and my favorite navy blue converses. I start heading out the door, only to hear my dad calling out to me "Wait for your sister, son. I want you to walk with each other to the school." I stopped in my tracks at that. Finally, about two minutes later, Emily came walking out of our one-story house. She wore her knee-length black skirt, MY other black sweater, so it was kind of baggy on her, white ankle-length socks, dark blue flats, and a dark blue polo shirt under the sweater. So now, we were both in our school uniform. We started jogging down the road, as it was only 10 minutes before the bell would ring.

"Emily, why are you wearing MY sweater? I thought you had one." Al asked her slightly annoyed.

"Because mine doesn't fit me, or rather it does, but it's much too tight on me. I've been growing in all sorts of ways lately bro." she shot back.

"Eh? You've been growing? Well, you did grow a few inches taller since summer started."

"Exactly. And my boobs have started to grow in too. God, these things are a pain in the ass. You should be glad you aren't a girl Al."

"Well, I am. I'm a guy and proud of it! But don't worry sis, hopefully you'll grow to be super pretty just like mom!"

"Mom, huh?"

"Ah, right. Sensitive topic isn't it? Sorry sis."

"No, it's fine. You're right, she was pretty."

The air grew a bit more painfully uncomfortable than what Al and Emily would like. As if just on cue, Matt flung around the corner to greet the siblings, brightening the mood. He wore the same thing as Al, except his shoes were red.

"C'mon guys, why the awful look here? It can't really be because today we start school again is it? It'll be fun! Aside from the loads of homework of course…"

The negative air was released since Mattie seemed so happy today. Al wondered if he knew something he hadn't.

"Ah, I stop here. It's the middle school. I'll see you guys later, and bro, don't forget to wait for me here afterschool okay, you know dad wants us to walk back together."

"Alright, alright. You know, he should stop treating you like a elementary kid. You're in eighth grade for peat's sake."

The rest of the walk wasn't too far, but while the two boys could, they decided to hold hands the rest of the way to the school entrance.

The first day at school went along as most first days go. Introductions of each other in each class, introductions of the courses, and those syllabus' you get to make your parents/guardians sign to bring in by the end of the school week.

"Hehe, we got three classes together! That's what's up Mattie!" Alfred exclaimed in joy and excitement.

Mattie simply smiled and nodded, with a big blush on his face. He was clearly happy, in fact so happy; he was at a loss for words at the moment.

Once they walked by the middle school, Emily glomped her brother with a serious look on her face.

"You were going to leave me. And go on a date with Mattie, and NOT walk me home first. Why you…" Emily said as she gave a death glare, turning her glomp into a very tight squeezy-hug. Suddenly, the conversation from that morning came to mind. "Ah. Crap. Sorry, sorry." Al begged for forgiveness from his younger sister, as she squeezed the living daylights out of him. She released, satisfied, and decided to walk in front of her tall blonde brother.

As the three of them walked back to Al and Emily's house, they were talking about what they thought of their new teachers and classmates. Soon, near the end of Al's incredible story-telling of his new math teacher, Emily noticed that there were noticeably less people around them now. A while goes by and all but she, Matt, and Al were around. Or so she thought. She heard another set of footsteps but when she turned around to look, she couldn't find the owner. She decided to walk a bit closer to Al and Matt cautiously just in case she wasn't just hearing things.

The three of them walked just inside the gate to the Jones' house. First went Al, then Mattie, walking inside the one-story house, then, lastly, Emily stood on the front steps to her house, then glanced over her shoulder one last time. She saw a shadow of another person just behind the other house across the street. She saw a half-hidden shoe just behind that house. She walked inside, shut the door, then locked it behind her. "_I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"_ She thought to herself. She walked to the kitchen, and locked that door too, then checked all of the windows. _All locked._ Satisfied, she decided to go listen to her brother rambling on about how easy it will be to do his homework this year, since two of his teachers won't give out much homework, and the other teachers have somewhat laid-back plans for the school year.

Just sitting there on her kitchen chair felt boring though, so she decided to go do her homework in her room to get it over with. She walked into her small room, turned on her lamp, and started writing. Only a few minutes in, Emily hears a bristling noise outside. She puts down her pen, and leans towards the window next to her, only lifting up one of the blinds' long plastic white pieces, peering out only spotting the same thing as before: A half-covered shoe, this time hidden behind the tree outside her window. Now curious, she decided to keep watch in the same position, sure that the culprit would reveal themself. A few minutes pass, and the shoe moves, and reveals then a whole leg, then the rest of the body. Although it was getting darker out, she could still recognize some details in the person. '_Male, blonde, normal height, my school uniform, and somewhat pale' _she thought as she analyzed the potential stalker. She backed away from the blinds, and went to her brother in his room.

"Al, question."

"Yeah? What is it?" he responded slightly agitated, as it appeared Matt was winning at their round of Call of Duty on Al's X-Box.

"Which guy at school do you know is blonde and seems to be a bit shorter than you aside from Matt?"

"Hmm…well there's Francis, but he's my height."

"Anyone else? Mattie, do you know anyone?"

Mattie, scoring another shot, went into hiding in his game, and then thought for a moment.

"Well, blondies in general…there's Ludwig, but he's taller than both of us, and so is Eduard and Berwald. Um, Feliks, Tino, Peter, Vash and Ravis are both blonde, but shorter than Al. There's Arthur, and he's sort of an interesting guy, since he's kind of in the middle of tall and short…" he stated, then as he unhid himself and shot Al, scoring yet another point, he asked "why?", then going into hiding yet again.

"Yeah, why? Has a certain someone caught your attention sis?" Al asked still somewhat irritated, although trying to keep up his pride and not let his temper loose. However, Emily was already gone from the doorway, and left Al's door closed shut. Now in her room, she finishes her short homework assignment and then heads to bed, still pondering as to who was stalking them coming home from school. She wondered if he wanted her, or her brother, or maybe even Mattie. But, thinking hard while being tired was futile, and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Review, follow, favorite if you haven't already, considering you've read this far! :P / Ciao for now~**


	7. Nightmare : Again

**A/N: Hi guys! It's Kisane-chan again~! I hope you guys had a decent month, and if not, I hope this new chapter will brighten your day just a bit! \(^v^)/ *SPOILER: LIGHT YAOI LEMON AHEAD* XD**

**Enjoy the chapter~!**

"Alfred Jones, read the first three paragraphs on page 22 out loud to the rest of the class" the feminine teacher ordered somewhat harshly. After seeing that he was napping in class, she said it again, but this time a bit louder, and harsher. After, still not waking up, she walked up, took a ruler off of a student's desk, and slammed it down in front of Alfred on his desk only 2 inches away from his face. Alfred instantly jolted up, looking around, and looking at the clock to see that there was 10 more minutes left in class.

"Alfred stay awake, and read the first three paragraphs on page 22 to the rest of the class, now" she demanded, rather annoyed.

"Yeah, I gotcha Ms. H…" he yawned, as he flipped to the page and began reading aloud.

* * *

"So, how was your day boys?" Mr. Williams asked as the two of them came through the door after walking Emily to her and Alfred's house. They both took off their shoes, and laid them next to the door, then walking up to the table in the dining room with their bags, each pulling out a French book.

"THIS" the both of them exasperated "is a terrifying but awesome book Ms. Hèdervàry is making us read!" Mr. Williams looked at the both of them, astounded that they actually took the interest to something aside from video games. He glanced at the title out of curiosity. It read "Les Miserables".

"That old play, eh? Oh wow, I remember reading that when I was just a bit younger than you boys." He smiled as he turned around behind the counter that separated the dining room and the kitchen, returning to finish the dishes. The two boys started blabbering about their day at school, and how they liked _Les Miserables_ so far. They then wandered off to Matt's room with their books and closed the door shut behind them.

"Mattie, let's read the next scene, shall we?" Alfred asked rhetorically with a smile on his face.

Alfred and Matt decided who would play which parts, and then started to read. An hour went by of dramatic reading, and the scene came to a close, followed by plenty of discussion.

"Oh, and I thought that was sweet of Jean when he made that promise to Fantine." Mattie responded to Al's comment.

"Yeah, I know right!" Al shot.

Mattie looked over at the clock. It read "11:20 p.m."

"Hey Al, we should get to bed, look at the time man." Mattie said somewhat tired. Al looked at the clock as Mattie has told him to, and low and behold, it was indeed getting quite late. However, Al still had plenty of energy to be released, and he knew exactly how to deal with it.

"Hmm, but I'm not tired yet" Al stated playfully, "Help me get rid of my energy, Mattie." Al grabbed Mattie's wrist, and pulled him onto the twin bed. Alfred hovered over Mattie on the bed, and leaned down for a hungry kiss on the lips. Mattie hugged Alfred's waist, and Alfred deepened their kiss. But, before long, they were breathless, and stopped for a brief moment for air. Nonetheless, their intimacy only increased, and they were soon tugging at the rim of the other's pants. Al planted Mattie plenty of sweet kisses down his neck, feeling up his now bare chest, making Mattie lightly moan in pleasure.

Alfred couldn't resist any longer. He pulled at Mattie's pants, and slid them off of the hot, young slender boy. He zipped his own down, and readied Mattie for what was to come to him. So, Al flipped Mattie over onto his tummy, revealing his toned back and butt, and started to warm him up. "Are you ready?" Al asked. "Mhmm" Mattie replied. And so, the thrusting began. As more thrusts went into Mattie, the more moans came out of him. "Nnn~", "Ahh~". They grew a bit louder as Alfred thrusted harder and faster. And soon, the sound of slapping skin between them was more obvious as their bodies had nearly no space in between them. Their body heat was nearly the same, and the light amount of sweat had formed on their skin. Soon, they had both came together, calling each other's names loudly but quiet enough so that no one outside the room could hear. They were nearly devoid of all energy they had left and lay next to each other, completely exhausted.

"I love you Alfred."

"I love you too Mattie" and he pecked his boyfriend on the forehead, holding him close in a strong embrace, soon falling asleep just as they were.

* * *

(8:00pm that night at the Jones' household)

Emily had just gotten out of the shower. Her shoulder-length light brown hair was now drenched in water, and now wavy-looking, making it appear a bit shorter than it actually was. She grabbed a towel, and covered herself up. Before leaving the bathroom, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She had seen growth in herself since she last looked at herself this way. And her face had become more detailed, showing she was growing older. She walked down the hall and into her bedroom, dried off and put on her Hatsune Miku-themed pajamas.

Combing her hair, she noticed a noise from outside her window again. Emily placed her comb down on the low, wooden dresser and walked over to her light switch and flipped it "off", turning off the overhead bright light which had illuminated her room. In its place, she had plugged in an old Tigger wall-nightlight so she could see just enough to move around her room with no problem. Now camouflaged with the darkness, she quietly and cautiously walked over to her window, and decided to peek out the corner. She saw nothing at first, but as her eyes adjusted she soon spotted a figure. It looked like…a feminine figure. But she also saw a teen boy-ish figure just a few feet behind the feminine figure. She looked a bit closer, trying to look for any details that might distinguish them. The feminine one had long hair and seemed to have something in her hair. The boy in the back was the same from a few nights ago: Seemingly blonde, and somewhat tall.

Knowing this information, she then shut her blinds all the way down after checking her window lock, and closed her curtains as well. She then double-checked the front and back door locks, then all windows. With everything locked, she felt satisfied, and wished her father a good night as she passed him watching television in the family room, walked into her room, and closed her door shut quietly.

Climbing into bed, she again wondered who the people were, and what they wanted. Surely they didn't want to see her A-cup chest while she changed at night, so they were ruled out as peeping toms. But, one thing for sure puzzled her. Why was there a girl this time? For what purpose did the two wait by her window at night? She decided she would find out tomorrow night, because she was sure they would appear again in the same place as they had the past few days, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Kisane-chan yet again. :D Again, if you haven't favorited, followed, and/or reviewed yet, you should since you've come this far! XD Ciao for now~ And Gute Nacht! (It's rather late where I am :P)**


	8. Nightmare : Investigation

**A/N: Well, as a note, this chapter will be mostly devoted to Al's sister, Emily and her problems. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

It's morning. It's just barely bright outside, and I hear birds chirping. I get out of bed, and go to check my window for the creepers. They're gone. I dress myself into my school uniform, and head outside to see if there are any clues as to who was outside my window the past few nights.

When I walk out there, the first thing I start looking for is any hair or cloth that may have been left behind. I confirm one thing out of this. In the bush, there was light brown hair strands, and black linen thread. Those CSI shows I like sure do pay off. I look over at the tree, and low and behold, it seems that there's a brown messenger bag. I look inside it, and there are some textbooks and a journal. I leave the textbooks as they are, take the journal, and walk back into the house, and into my room.

Sitting on my chair, with the blinds turned so that I could view out the window, I read a journal entry at a time, while waiting for the culprit to come by and get their bag again. I read the back of the front cover. There were initials that read "A.K.". The first entry was a note about a girl at the park. Apparently she was very pretty and fed some birds. He noted that he would come back later that week to the same park. The next entry was a poem about what seems like the same girl. The third entry was about how he felt after his first talk with this girl. The date was a year ago and 7 months.

I stopped reading, since something caught my eye out the window. There was a person walking by. I watched for a bit, just in case, and my efforts paid out. The person, who was medium height, blonde, and was wearing the same uniform my brother does, walks over to the tree, grabbed his bag, and then went on his way. I never saw his face quite, but I could tell the person was definitely a boy, and the same guy from before.

I grabbed my bag, told my brother I was leaving early, and headed out to follow him. I ran along the grass, so my movements would be somewhat muffled. It's getting brighter out, so I can see the boy a bit more clearly now. After finally getting to a reasonable distance from him, I decide to start walking on the sidewalk pavement, putting a winter cap on my head, and a scarf around my neck, to partially cover my face.

Finally, the boy turns into a driveway, up some stairs, and into the front entrance of a small, white-paneled house. The mailbox read "106". I kept walking, and waited behind the bushes in the neighboring yard. He came out about ten minutes later, and walked back the way we came.

I saw his face, although I don't know his name. I continued to follow, although waiting about a minute to gain some distance. I soon sped up, closing the distance between us as we came closer to the school. I finally stepped in front of him, turned to face him, and slapped him. "Why were you outside my window the last few nights?! I demand answers! Now!"

* * *

"Hey, good morning Alfred." Mr. Jones casually and sleepily greeted his son.

"Morrfinn Daawd" Alfred responded back, stuffing his face with his buttered toast, in an attempt to say good morning to his father.

Noticing his sister wasn't there with him, he asked where she was.

"Dunno, but she said she was going early to school this morning to go do something, and she just kinda left."

"Hm, well that's odd." The older man said as he sat, grabbing the toast his son laid out for him and spreading blackberry jam on one side.

As soon as Alfred finished, he put on his shoes and a black fleece then headed out to school. Within a few minutes, he saw his favorite blond sweetheart, and immediately started a conversation, all the while holding hands. They kept talking and flirting and goofing around until homeroom, of which they shared.

An older classmate and Sophmore class representative , Wang Yao, came over to the couple, who were sitting in their seats, facing each other and chatting away.

"Alfred, may I speak with you for a moment?" Wang asked somewhat quietly and seriously.

"Hm? Um, I guess, why?" Alfred asked back, louder than his classmate.

"It's about your sister. I saw that she was yelling at one of the freshman and slapped him over something that seemed serious. Do you know anything about this?"

Alfred was quite shocked. He himself wondered why she would do that.

"Freshman? Who? I don't know anything about this."

"Arthur Kirkland. The British kid with the thick eyebrows and dirty-blonde hair."

"Hm, I'd suppose that would be connected to the other night, when she came into your room to ask us that strange question. Y'know that day when I kicked your butt in Halo" added Matt.

"Right. You have a point." Al agreed.

"Let's find out during free period, yeah?" Matthew offered.

"Yeah, I'd like to know a little something about this."Al agreed again. "Thanks for informing me Wang!"

At that moment, the bell rang, signaling for class to start for the day.


	9. Nightmare : Worry and Anger

**A/N: So, here's chapter 9! Enjoy! ["Confrontation"] As a heads up, is Monaco, Natalia Alfroskaya is Belarus and is Ukraine****.**

* * *

"Why were you outside my window the last few nights?! I demand answers! Now!" I yelled furiously.

"O-okay" the boy said, hinting that he knew this was coming eventually. The boy grabbed Emily's hand, and brought her over to the alley next to the road, although not too far in.

"Look, let's start from the very beginning. There's this lass who I had seen following you the other day and—"

"—and what?! You decided to join her?"

"No, no, please, don't get it wrong. Just listen for a few minutes", he said with a sorry look on his face.

"Fine" she pouted.

"See, there was this lass, and she's just a bit taller than you, and well, as I said, she had been following you for about a week. At first, I thought she was just some nobody from our school, but it seems that wasn't quite the case there."

"How'd you know that?" Emily asked skeptically, although somewhat curious, since there _was_ a girl outside her window.

"Well, I eventually got to see that she lived in the opposite direction, since one day she had not gone to see you, and she happened to turn a few streets before mine."

"Very well…go on"

"Er, well, she had brought binoculars on one such occasion, and a notepad. It seems she stayed there for a while, just on the right side of your property, since I had seen her remain there after a few hours."

"And so you went to my house to go check on her?"

"Not quite. I was walking my puppy, since he's not quite housebroken yet, and I passed there. But, I got curious from then on about her, and got worried. That's when I started to come by the last few days to make sure she wouldn't snatch you up or anything."

"So, you hid behind a tree, while she was hiding behind a bush? And why didn't you come to tell me, or anyone that lives there about it?"

"Er, well, she, er…"

"Spit it out already!"

"She, er, intercepted me."

"Intercepted?"

"Yes, well, she noticed me, and came up to me. She said should I tell on her, she would do terrible things to both me and you."

"And you believed her?"

"Well, this girl, she, er, has quite some history. I know quite a lot of my classmates, you see, including some of their offences, and she's done quite the lot of horrid things, I tell you."

"Hm... What's this girl's name?"

"Natalia Alfroskaya. She's a tenth grader; has light brown hair to her elbows just about, and nearly taller than you."

"And what's your name?"

"Arthur Kirkland."

She stood in silence. She looked up at Arthur, thanked him, and then made her way off to class.

"Yeah, I'd like to know a little something about this."Al agreed again. "Thanks for informing me Wang!"

At that moment, the bell rang, signaling for class to start for the day. The classes went on as usual, but Al, nor Mattie, could keep their attention withstanding all throughout their classes. curiosity was eating away at them. Finally, the bell rang for the last time that day. Al and Mattie met up in the hall, and ran over to the junior high school building. As they were entering the lot, a teacher stopped them.

"Ah, just who I was about to get. Come with me, Alfred."

"Yes, ma'am." His heart skipped a beat with anticipation. He pulled Mattie's arm, silently telling him to come along with him.

The boys were led by the teacher, Ms. Braginskaya, to the principal's office. They finally arrived, and sat down on the fancy leather sofa seating next to the sky blue linen sofa, which sat Emily and Arthur.

"Hello, Alfred. And who is this?" the principle gestured to Matthew, of whom he was sure was not Emily's brother.

"I-I'm Matthew, miss."

"Are you their brother, Matthew?"

"N-No, miss. But I am very close, like a brother to the both of them."

"Very well, seat yourself."

Only two minutes after the boys, Mr. Jones himself came into the room.

"Good Afternoon, ."

"Hello there, Mr. Jones, have a seat next to your son over here", she pointed to the seat and gestured him to sit himself. "Emily, start off by telling your father and brother what your issue is with the young man next you."

"He was, well, sitting outside of my window for several days, and I had got worried that I may snatched up, so I slapped him and he ended up telling me why he had done what he did. It's best he tell you."

Arthur told what he had told Emily earlier that day. Ms. Canella called in Natalia. She walked in the door only a minute after, still being on school grounds for art club.

"You called, Ms. Can—"she started curiously, but then paused herself, for looking over she saw Arthur and Emily, as well as everyone else, "—ella…?" she finished, giving a tone that she understood for what purpose she was called.

"Have a seat on the chair right there, over by the window, will you? We need to talk young lady."

She sat down, giving a cold, hard look to Arthur. She looked at everyone else, each of their faces upset, to say the least.

"Would you mind telling me what you've been doing outside my daughter's window the past few nights, young miss?" Mr. Jones clearly spoke angrily.

"I was, well, watching her. I'm rather shy, I just don't know really how to talk easily to strangers, especially those who've caught my eye."

"That doesn't answer my question, young miss."

She sat still, not speaking for a minute before talking again. "I-I, um, as I said, I was watching her. If you're wondering why, I'd suppose it's because I'm curious of her."

Arthur snapped. The tension of trying to hold back from her threats wasn't abiding in his head any longer. He needed to speak his mind of her.

"I call bullocks Ms. Canella! Every time I walk past that house with my puppy, she's always there, taking notes and peeping on Emily. There's nothing innocent about what she's doing! It is not pure curiosity, I tell you! She's nuts!"

"And why's that?" Ms. Canella asked, with a higher tone, hinting to lower his voice a bit.

"Because she's done this before, to my little brother, Peter! She had her interests with him too, and then she scared him silly, telling him that she was going to dissect him, cut off his fingers, or whack him upside the head with a shovel if she hadn't her way with him!"

Everyone in the room was quite shocked. They hadn't quite expected that.

"And even more, the last two nights in a row I spotted her trying to break into their home. I stopped her both times, but it seems it hadn't quite learnt to not break into homes, as she had tried last night as well."

"Natalia Alfroskaya! You are suspended from school for two weeks. During that time, you shall be placed under house arrest. All afterschool activities are to be suspended for you for the rest of the year. If you are caught near Emily Jones, Arthur Kirkland or Peter Kirkland for the rest of the school year, you shall be placed in juvenile detention for a month. Do I make myself clear?" Ms. Canella spoke harshly. "I will be calling your parents to let them know shortly." She looked over at those on the sofas across from her. "Arthur Kirkland, you are dismissed, as are the rest of you, except for Natalia.

Mr. Jones got up, thanked Ms. Canella, and brought Emily, Alfred, and Matthew along with him. Arthur followed after them out the door, and out of the school premises.

On the way back to the house, Alfred, Emily, and Matthew were all quiet. Mr. Jones, on the other hand, was not.

"Well, Arthur, my boy, I'm not sure if I'd like to thank you or slap you. You made sure my daughter was safe, and yet you didn't tell me of it? And Emily, you hadn't told a thing of this either. If I had known, I would have dealt with this immediately. I don't know your reasons for not telling, but at least you aren't harmed any, are you?"

Both had shook their heads to gesture they were okay, although it was clear that Arthur had some band-aids on his fingers from fighting Natalia, and Emily was more shocked than anything that this would have happened in the first place.

Arthur bid his farewell from the group, since his road had been just there. Matthew soon followed his example, and went on home himself.

**A/N: So, there's that chapter done with. I bet some of you hadn't expected that. XD Expect another chapter within the next two weeks (so by mid April) for the next chapter. And guess what, Pi-chan came back to me, and we've got the next few chapters planned out nicely! :D (Thx Pi-chan, I know you'll read this :P) SO, big hugs to everyone who've read so far! Beware, the arc has yet to end! ;3 . Again, review, favorite, follow to those who have yet to do so. **


	10. Nightmare : Kidnapped

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter, so enjoy! :D**

* * *

I turn off the shower head, and get out of the shower. After drying off and putting on some pants, I walk out of the hall bathroom, and go to the kitchen. I grab a grape soda can out of the fridge, and start sipping it. Walking down the hall, I turn into my sister's room.

"Hey, Emily, you –" I look around, and she's not in her room.

"Hey, dad!" I call from down the hall. "Where's Emily?"

"Not sure. She's not in the bathroom or her bedroom?" he calls back to me.

"Well, she's not in her room…" I go to check the bathroom. Not there. I check the kitchen. Not there. I check the rest of the house, not leaving one door unopened to each room. She's not the house. She isn't here. My sister is gone.

"D-Dad, she's not here… I've checked everywhere in the house, she's just not here!"

"What? Did you check outside?"

"Outside?"

I check outside as suggested, but the answer is still the same. Emily is not on the premises. Panicking, I look around for clues, trying to see if she may have been taken, or snuck out for whatever reason. I look all around the house, only to find that her bedroom window had been cracked open. Fearful, I run inside to tell my father, and he immediately calls the cops. But the police say to wait until tomorrow morning, in case she comes back home on her own. I don't want to wait.

I dress myself warmly, and head outside to run to Arthur's house. He always knows something about this sort of thing, as it would seem. I knock on the door a few times. Finally, the boy I needed to see appeared before me, dressed in blue pajama pants, a long-sleeved white shirt, and slippers.

"Arthur, where does Natalia live?" I demanded.

"Why in God's name would you want to go to her house?" he asked completely against the idea.

"She's got my sister, man. Tell me!" I demanded again, this time raising my voice stressfully.

"What the…" he looked shocked but also very scared. "Natalia did say she was going to do something horrible to us both should we tell, but I didn't think she would have gone and…"Arthur thought a minute, cursing himself that he didn't take extra precautions, and neither did Emily. "Alright, I'll go with you, let me dress myself a moment." He said as he went back into his house, dressing himself while scared shitless. He knew the sorts of things Natalia would do, and even though he was afraid, he was a part of this, and he had to deal with it.

* * *

As Emily woke up, she found herself tied to a plastic maroon chair by some rope on the torso, and her hands tied back as well. Her legs were tied to the front legs of the old chair by rope too. Still a bit dizzy from the instant knock-out, she recollected her thoughts from when she could last remember. She thought for a bit, and tried to put the pieces together, but her mind was going slowly, since that blow to the head was still hurting. She looked about her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was, dropping her previous train of thought. She seemed to be in a dark place that was unfinished in construction. There were concrete walls, with large square holes as windows. It seemed to a be raised, multi-level parking lot. There are little slivers of moonlight every here and there, revealing more of the building. On one of the walls it read "LEVEL D".

Scared, but calm, she called out to see if anyone was with her. Low and behold, Natalia had come up from a seat hidden in a shadow not too far away from where Emily was, revealing herself in response to Emily's question.

"Hello, my dear. Are you ready to have some fun?" Natalia said with a sweet, menacing smile.

A sudden cold electric shock went through Emily's body. She had been tasered. Emily dozed to try to resist the urge to knock out, only to find a sight she did not want to see. Natalia had turned on a single light, and revealed herself. She had worn black lingerie, shiny leather knee-high boots with three buckle straps, an officer's hat, and a whip in her side pocket.

"My dear, you've been naughty…" Natalia leans closer to her face, only an inch from her nose, "you've told on me, so now…",Natalia lightly pecks Emily on the cheek, "…you'll have to pay the price." The Belarusian girl started to touch Emily in all sorts of spots along her body, hoping to get a reaction from her, and when she didn't she started to grope her, and tease her body. "Emily my angel, I've held interest with you for quite some time now… I think…..I've grown to love you." She whips out a pocket knife from her boot, and cuts Emily's shirt in half, revealing her bare B-cup chest.

"Oh, and you're so beautiful."

Emily wept inside. She internally called out for her brother to save her from this cruel treatment. She didn't want this. She didn't want any of this at all. She simply trembled, as she tried to regain energy to attempt to break free, but her energy kept wasting away from her horrified state. All she could do was attempt to struggle and resist Natalia from getting into her panties at best, and pray her brother would come to save her as he always would when they were young children.

"Ah, you've got hope in your eyes! And you're struggling quite a bit. I like that you're trying to resist, but you realize that the more you fight…" she had cut open her pajama pants, revealing her underwear, "…the more I want you…ha ha!" She laughed and talked sweetly, but her actions became more cruel and demanding as the torture went on.

* * *

The two boys ran around the block from Arthur's house, leading up to a renowned figure's home, just 5 blocks down the road.

"Hey, where are we? I've never been to this house before."

Arthur ignored the question, and began knocking on the door. Only moments later, a scary man appeared in front of us, questioning what we wanted.

"Ivan, Would you please get dressed? This is an emergency."

The tall young man did as he was told, and walked outside, wearing his signature long scarf, long pants, and a long sleeved shirt.

"Run, Ivan, Alfred, we need to hurry before she does something crazy!"

"Wait, so why's the tall guy coming?"

"Because he knows her weaknesses, and he's stronger than us two, that's for sure."

The boys ran up the hill, and into downtown. Following a seemingly blunt trail, Arthur managed to find something.

"Alfred, is this Emily's?" He picked up an old locket, and showed it to him.

Alfred grew tense. Arthur got that was indeed Emily's. He nodded, and kept down the trail, which lead to an abandoned parking lot, which had never finished constructing.

"Hold on, Emily! Big brother's coming to save you!" the young man shouted as he ran up the hill.


	11. Nightmare : Rescue

**A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting! Also, this chapter is the warned s/m yuri chapter, so be prepared~**

* * *

Emily's tied and unable to move, now having cuts, bruises, and kiss marks all over her body. Searching for her answer out, she hears a faint voice. She knows this voice. It's Alfred.

Natalia noticed, and started going faster along with her fun with Emily, and decided to start fingering her and kissing her, before they get disturbed.

"We'll need to have some more…" Natalia paused, kissed Emily's cheek, then continued, "…fun." She grew a deviously sweet smile, and began to push her fingers in and out of Emily's now wet hole.

Emily was scared. Her first time would be with a girl. A sadistic and screwed-up-in-the-fucking-head girl. But, her body did not respond to her mind. Natalia had been fingering her and touching just the right places on her, making her hot and wet. She never felt this feeling before, but it was nice, yet painful and scary. She wanted out, but she also wanted to stay. However, she knew she would get out soon, for she heard her brother yell out to her from outside telling her so. Natalia now had three fingers going in and out of her, while kissing her gently repeatedly all over her tied down torso. Emily began to whimper and moan quietly.

"Am I making you feel better? You don't hurt anymore, right, darling?"

Emily wouldn't speak, she refused to. But she still silently moan and whimper, because she did feel better. A lot better. Better than she wanted to have the other girl believe, or any other person for that matter. She was a captive. She was being raped, for god's sake.

Natalia stopped fingering and touching Emily. Now, she decided to bend down in front of Emily and start licking her wetness and playing with her clit with her index finger. Emily was only getting more hotter, as Natalia had started licking her deeper and deeper, and tried to squirm around, but due to her bound arms and legs, she could do nothing but be at the mercy of the other girl. And so, frustrated, Emily started to cry. Natalia noted this, stopped and got up slowly, hovering over Emily.

"Now then, let's –"

Just as she was about to announce her next plan of action, the boys ran into the room, full force.

"Where are you?!" Alfred yelled, enraged.

Their eyes searched in the darkness, absorbing only moon light. Within seconds, Alfred spotted the two girls.

The boys were all horrified and angered with what was happening. Alfred and Ivan ran toward the two. Ivan pulled away Natalia, and Alfred untied his sister.

Alfred had never imagined he would be seeing his sister the way she was now.

Ever.

He quickly took off his own shirt, and clothed her as soon as she was untied, which fit her perfectly, having the bottom seam of the t-shirt end just before her mid-thighs, barely covering her.

Ivan, on the other hand, was fighting off Natalia in melee combat, keeping her busy while Alfred and Arthur made their escape with Emily. It was not easy.

"How dare you! You're stealing my -" Natalia yelled furiously until she was yet again interrupted by Ivan with a good kick to the face.

"Why, you…" Realizing her pray was getting away, she needed a quick way to get out and re-claim her. So, she quickly ran, straight down the room, and through a huge hole for a window making her escape down to the bountiful trash dumpsters. Ivan quickly followed down the same route, and succeeded just as she did.

"Damn, you're persistent". She ran off around the corner of the building, right as Alfred and Arthur had just opened up the doors to the outside, carrying Emily with them. "Shit!" Ivan muttered as he quickly ran after her, realizing what happened.

"Ha! I've got you now, my dear Em-!" The Belarian girl yelled insanely. But she stopped dead in her tracks as she stumbled over herself in horror – a car had just ran over her from the inside of the building, and busted open a huge hole in the wall.

"Get in! Hurry!" the familiar voice shouted. The boys hurried into the car as they were told, they were surprised with who came to their aid.

"Mattie! I'm so glad you came!" Alfred said thankfully as he placed himself and his sister into the car. Once everyone was in, Matt pressed hard on the gas petal, and instead of returning everyone home, went right to the police office and reported what happened, then issued a warrant for her juvenile arrest. They all told what happened, then headed back to the Jones' house for the rest of the night, tired out and ready for a little bit of peace.

The boys went to sleep in random blankets on the floor in the living room, sleeping right next to Emily, who was now clothed properly with pants and her own shirt, covered warmly in a blanket of her own and lying on the couch, still sleeping. Al didn't go to sleep last night, and watched the house with his dad all night long until 6am, then headed off to his room for a nap. Arthur was the first to wake up, however. He was always a morning person, and tended to wake up before anyone else in his household. But, he wasn't familiar with the house he was currently in, and decided to stay put. Not long after him, Ivan awoke, folded his blanket, rested it on the couch opposite of Emily, and left, telling Arthur to call him again if they were in another situation like that. Arthur nodded, and sat up, observing the other two in the room as they slept. After a little while, Matthew woke up, and decided to go check on Alfred in his room. So that just left the two of them in the room left. He didn't want Emily to be left alone, so he stayed put and waited for her to wake up. She hadn't woke up for another hour after Matthew. When Emily did finally awake, she looked around, and saw the many blankets surrounding her on the floor, most of which were now vacant. She felt comforted but awkward about the scene. She saw that Arthur had remained there, although somewhat dozed and bored.

"You know, you could have gone home. I'm think fine now." she said, dully.

"I know, but I felt you shouldn't be left alone while you were sleeping, is all." The blonde boy responded back equally as dull.

"Well, I'll go ahead and clean up the room some, and leave, as it is right around ten past nine."

"Really? Well, okay. I'll, um, go to the bathroom for a while. I need a shower. I'll guess by the time I'm out, you'll be gone, huh."

"I'd assume so."

"Well, be sure to tell Mattie or Alfred I'm in the shower before you leave, Arthur. They might freak out if I'm not in here."

"Alright then."

Soon enough, Arthur went through with exactly what he had told he would, and soon went to Alfred's room. He knocked, waited for a response, and Mattie came to the door, somewhat tired. "Hey, Emily's in the restroom taking a shower, she told me to tell you that before I left, so I have." He said swiftly, then walked right out, heading down the street to his own home.

"Well…okay then." He responded slowly. Deciding he wouldn't go back to sleep yet, he went off and started to make breakfast as usual. Huge flapjacks, maple syrup, berries, bacon, and toast. He woke up Alfred and then went to knock on the bathroom door to tell Emily that a good breakfast was awaiting her. "Okay, I'll be out in a bit, just let me get dressed."

The truth was, Emily didn't feel like going out to see them. She felt disgusted with herself. She gave in to Natalia, the twisted up bitch that's done so many horrible things to her, Arthur, Ivan, Peter, and probably many others. And yet, a small part of her enjoyed the ravishing that she gave her. But, she knew she couldn't stay in this mentality forever.

She'd starve and die if she stayed locked up in the bathroom forever, so she mustered what she could and put on her panties, and a dress she brought in there before she showered, and walked out the bathroom, down the hall, and into the dining room space to standing to see her brother, father, and good friend awaiting her. It felt like a long time before she realized how long it had been since they had last helped her. Their smiles and welcomed greetings that she had taken for granted. The fear of being taken away from them had come true for a short while, and she had now seen how good of a family she had. Emily cried.

"Eh? What's wrong, Emily?" Al asked, scared she had flashbacks or the like, and immediately got up, standing with her, giving her a strong but gentle and comforting hug, hoping she would calm down, like it used to when they were younger. The other two got up, just as Al had, and gave her a group hug, mending her tears away.

"Al….Papa…. Mattie…" she sniffled between her now softer cries.

She mustered a "Thank you" and hugged them back, grasping their arms gently and weakly.

"Now, lets go eat Mattie's food he made us before it gets too cold." She semi-whispered, now smiling softly.

* * *

**A/N: Yeaaahhhhhh, so Belarus is a psycho-bitch. And Emily is kinda weird, but takes back to the fact that she's barely a teenager at this point. Aaaannnnnd Emily's issues have yet to end. In fact, a whole shit-ton of bricks are going to fall upon all the characters soon, and even get into other characters. A New Arc is a-comin'~. **

**Again, if you STILL haven't favorited or followed this story, you need to because this is now chapter 10 my friend. Either you are incredibly bored or you really like this story. I would hope it is the latter. Those buttons should be down in the right corner below this.  
**

**Good morning, good night, have a good day, whatever for where-ever you are. Ciao for now~! -Kisane-chan.  
**


	12. America : Memorial

**A/N: Hey, I hope you guys are liking the story so far~ I kknow I update inconsistently, but hopefully you're still in tune with the story.** **Well, enjoy this new chapter~**

"Dad, I want martial arts lessons." Emily put bluntly, as she looked her father dead in theye as he drank his coffee at the dining table.

"You do?" he responded, not really shocked.

"I just, I don't want to feel so vulnerable. I want to be able to defend myself better to avoid the situation from before. So, can I? Please?"

"Hm, alright. I can look into some dojos in the area to see what's available this afternoon after I go check on Mr. Bonnefoy."

"Thanks dad." She smiled, now digging into her breakfast.

"That guy, huh? So is he done yet with that book of his yet?" Alfred asked sleepily as he walked into the dining room, eventually sitting next to his sister.

"Well, I suppose we'll find out." He replied, pointing his fork at Al after eating some of the pancake in front of him.

Then, there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll go get it." Mr. Jones went to answer the door, and found that Mr. Bonnefoy and his son had come to him. With flowers.

"Bonjour, mi ami! I have come to you instead of you to me!" the taller man said.

"I can see that, but why so early?" he asked as he walked back to the table, motioning for them to come in.

"Oh, but monsieur, I have finally finished the book last night, and I wished for you to see it as soon as possible! You are my editor after all!" the happy French man had exclaimed.

"Oh, monsieur, are these your children? Oh, how young and beautiful they are!" he said as he took note of them. "And what are your names, doux on?"

"They're Alfred and Emily, my classmates, père" Francis, Piere Bonnefoy's son had said, as he went up to them.

"Oh, are they now?"

"Oui, père, and we'll need to go to class very soon. So we'll go off now" he said as he motioned the two to come with him. Thankfully, they were both already in their school uniforms, so they just grabbed their shoes, and left with Francis.

"Ah, it seems they left monsieur. Anyway, take this." The Frenchman said hurriedly as he gave Mr. Jones the finished 3-inch thick manuscript and bundle of daffodils.

"Mr. Bonnefoy, why the flowers?" he asked as the other man had walked back to the door.

"Because it is the memorial tomorrow, oui?" he said simply as he walked out of the house.

* * *

"Why'd you have us leave so early, Francis? And how do you know my sister?" he asked as they walked along the path to school.

"Because, mi ami, my father can be quite talkative, so I figured we should leave before he gets too nosy, is all. And, your sister is known for that conference with the director. Not many go there, ami. Well, I'll see you in Math class later, oui?"he said as he swiftly went up the hill to talk to some pretty girls.

"Well, alright then.." Al muttered as he waved Francis goodbye.

A little while longer down the path, and Emily had left to go into her middle school, and soon enough, Al found himself alone walking into class. But shortly after sitting down at his desk, literally half the class got up to ask him about what happened two nights before. Al simply told them to buzz off and don't ever talk about it, or go up to any family member about it. It was a lot to take in as it was already. Mattie waddled his way through the crowd, and sat next to Al. After the crowd dissipated, Matt hugged Alfred quietly and sweetly from behind him, over the desk, then sat back down just before class started.

Mattie and Al picked up Emily on their way back to the house. After a while of playing video games as usual, Alfred decided to get some soda down the hall in the kitchen. He looked over at the flowers that Mr. Bonnefoy had brought over that morning which were now in a glass vase set on the dining room table.

"Hey dad, why'd Francis' dad bring you those flowers?" he asked casually as he got out a Sprite soda can from the fridge.

"Well, he said he brought them because of tomorrow" his father responded, reading the next part of the recipe in front of him.

"Tomorrow, huh. And what's that you're cooking?"

"Shepard's Pie" he said bluntly, trying not to be distracted.

Picking up the hint, he decided to go back to his room, and play some more Halo with Matt until dinner was ready.

* * *

It's 5am, and the Jones household is unsettlingly quiet. Matthew had left last night after dinner, knowing today was a day he hasn't much a part of. Alfred was dressed in black slacks, black and white converses, a dark blue collar long-sleeved shirt, and a black leather jacket. Emily was dressed in a black knee-length dress, a dark blue velvet button-up fleece, dark blue stalkings and black flats. Mr. Jones was dressed in black slacks, black dress shoes, a dark green long-sleeved shirt, and a black leather jacket himself. They all stood in the foyer of the house, ready to go to their mother's gravesite.

Mr. Jones had grabbed Mr. Bonnefoy's Daffodil flowers out of its glass vase, and retrieved his own flowers he had picked out of the garden in the backyard, which were his wife's favorite – Violets.

They walked out of the house quietly and got into their old deep red 1996 Subaru Forester, and headed down to the U.S., along with some of their belongings to last them three days. They drove down through Niagara Falls, through New York State, through Pennsylvania and Maryland, eventually reaching Catoctin, Virginia. The time was now around noon, and the family had decided to go off to a nearby restaurant for lunch before going to the cemetery.

Finally, they arrived at their destination – Faith Chapel Cemetery. They all got out of the car, and walked right into the grave place quietly, and went straight to the sole grave they came to visit. "Marie Ann Jones. Born April 19 1976, Died October 5 2005"was written on the small, but tall stone tablet sticking out of the patchy-grassed ground.

First, their father, George Jones, had placed the flowers neatly on the grave, and put a rock on top of their stems, one for both bundles so that they wouldn't fly off anywhere. Next, they all sat in front of the grave, and silently mourned and prayed quietly, one at a time. By the time they finished, it had reached 6 in the afternoon, and it was already getting dark. They went back to their car, and headed down state to visit George's sister, Lucy, and her son Michael, down in Williamsburg. Heading up the driveway to the one-story little brick house, Lucy had come out to help them inside with their belongings, since it was about to rain.

"Welcome, come inside dears. Dinner's almost ready." The blonde woman said hurridly, as she walked off to the kitchen to turn off the stove, then picked up her son out of his crib, and grabbed a bottle out of the fridge to feed him. "Come on, the guest bedroom is in here. Put your belongings in here. There's a nice and large King-sized bed in there, so there's no worries about falling off the bed for the three of you. Here's the closet, and across the hall is the guest bathroom. Make yourselves tidy, and come out and eat dinner with Mike and me."

"Okay, thanks Lucy." George said right back, and then did as he was told, bringing along Al and Emily with him down the short hall into the dining room. All being seated, including little Michael in his high-chair, Lucy passed around spaghetti, tomato sauce, and green peas.

"So. Alfred, Emily, how old are you now?" Lucy asked politely.

"I turned 13 not too long ago, Aunt Lucy." Emily replied quietly.

"And I'm 16 now." Alfred replied.

"Are you now? Well, how's school coming along, then? Alright, I hope."

"It is, I've got marks 90 and higher always. Alfred's got his just a bit lower than mine, so I figure we're doing well" Emily replied just after finishing a forkful of spaghetti.

"Good, good, and George, how's your job coming along?"

"It's going pretty well. There's been quite the number of best sellers lately from the Editorial Office, and as for the other job, I've yet to get a complaint about the food. So, how old is Mike, here?"

"He's about 8 months now. He's so cute, but gosh, he's cries a lot. I wish Jon were here now to see him, but he's serving in Iraq right now. Which reminds me, would you all mind writing a little something in the card over on the end table in the living room later? I'd like to send him a letter and a care package full of good food later this week to him."

They all agreed, did so, and soon cleared the table, heading off to bed for the night. The next day, they all went out for a picnic at a nearby park, then went back to the house. The three grabbed their belongings and left before noon, to head back up to Canada.

* * *

**A/N: I hope I didn't bore you all with that last part, there. I just felt like giving some closure as to who and where Al and Emily's mother is, as well as a bit more of their family in general. Well, the next chapter will be out soon! Thank you to those of you who have reviewed thus far! It helps me point out the mistakes I put in there! Also, thanks to those who've favorite and followed thus far too!**


	13. America : Marie Ann Jones

**A/N: Warning, you may end up riding on the feels train by the end of this chapter. Also, if you weren't clear, even though it is currently 2014 in real time, the story is currently in 2012. Just thought I should clear that up. Enjoy.**

* * *

It's 9pm and the family finally arrived back in town. They're all tired out, but none of them could sleep yet. So, they decided to go out to eat again, since no one was in the mood for cooking, but everyone was hungry none the less. They ended up at The Pita Pit and ordered some gyros.

"Well, kids, here's your food. I know it's been a long past two days, but they're coming to an end very soon."

"Only for them to come again another year…" mumbled Alfred after he finished his bite.

"What's that, Alfred?"

"I said…only for them to come again another year!" he started, much louder this time.

"Well, yes, these days will always come ag-"

"But because you didn't save her, we all have to suffer again, every year!" he yelled, this time boiling with anger, and teary eyed.

"I couldn't do anything! Not at that time and you know that!" he countered, raising his voice to nearly match Al's.

"No, you could have! I heard the doctor say he could save her! I KNOW I did!" he raised his voice higher.

"Son, please, not here."

"Fine, I'll leave you to your lies." He retorted loudly as he stormed off out of the restaurant holding his gyro in his hand, into the gloomy weather, which started to lightly rain.

"Come on, Emily, let's bring our food with us and leave now. People are staring."

"Okay, papa."

"Damn him and his lies." He grumbled as he ate the last of his gyro. He walked around for a while out in the rain, not even caring he was getting soaked. He noticed a little puppy on the sidewalk, just sitting there, like he was waiting for something, staring out into the cold abyss of the road. It glanced at him.

"So, you're waiting for something to come but never will, too huh?" he quietly said aloud. "Come on, let's find a place where we won't get soaked too much longer" he said as he picked up the puppy, and walked down the road to find the old park he and Mattie would go to some afternoons. He walked over and sat on the bench which was sheltered by an abundance of trees just behind it, still holding the young puppy in his arms, warming each other. He suddenly heard footsteps approach him.

"Alfred?"

It was Matthew. He had taken a walk today, just like he does most afternoons.

"You're…you're crying."

"Am I? It's not just the rain, is it?" He said, trying to hide the fact that he was indeed crying.

Matthew dropped his umbrella as it was, and immediately sat on Alfred's lap, hugging him best he could.

"It's alright now, Alfred" he said, trying to comfort him.

"No, it's not. My mom's gone. And always will be. Because my dad was too much of a fucking drunkard to care to save her. And I...I was too young and too weak to save her myself." Alfred countered.

"Oh, Alfred…"

"But…I…I can't help but feel it was also my fault" he said, now lightly sobbing, remembering what happened that day, running through his head all over again.

* * *

(flashback to October 4 2005)

It's late at night. Alfred is in the dark hallway, watching his father sitting on the couch and drinking his 5th bottle of Vodka, watching television, mouthing off to his mother, who had just broken a plate doing the dishes in the kitchen, just next to the living room his father's in. Emily's in her room down the hall, sleeping. Alfred wants to go and make them stop bickering, but he can't. He knows his father would beat him down if he did. All he can do is sit and watch.

"Ha, you good-for-nothing woman. All you can do is clean and cook, and even then you fuck that up. What's wrong with you?"George asked, drunk and in a clearly foul mood.

"George, please, quiet down, you'll wake the children." she asked, trying to be polite. This had happened many times, and was used to her being verbally abused. But one thing she wanted to keep safe was her children, even if it meant being treated like shit herself.

"Who the fuck cares? It's not like you'll do anything if they wake up. They'll just go back to bed, they should know that much by now. And, who the fuck are you to talk to me anyway? You no-good woman." he spat as he got up from his chair to slap her.

"Please, George…" she asked, trying not to raise her voice.

"Hmph, well, one thing you are good for…" he said as he lowered is voice, "is this…" he said rudely as he started to touch his wife in her private areas, and soon, made makeshift, drunken love to her on the counter of the kitchen. When he was finished with her, he swore that if she opened her mouth again that night, Emily would be puinished. It was a disgusting sight. Alfred wished he wouldn't have to see his mother treated so badly like that. He wanted a way out. He decided to go back to Emily's room, and wake her.

"Emily…Emily…we're going now." He whispered.

"Hm? Going where big brother?" she whispered back very sleepily.

"We're going to get out of this house. Be as quiet as you can."

"O-okay." She whispered, now half-awake.

Alfred opened up Emily's window, and pushed her through onto the soft grass just a foot below the window. Alfred soon followed, and piggy-back held Emily down the street. He wanted to go to the police to report to them about his father, but he didn't know where to go. He had no map, no internet, no newspaper with an address on it, nothing. So all he did was walk around with Emily on his back, until he knew he was far away from that house. He stopped at around 5am that morning at an alley next to an old bank and a tall brick building. He put down Emily, and decided to stop there, now a very tired 9-year old.

When daylight rose around two hours later, he decided to get up, and walk over to the old bank with Emily and wait until it opened. Finally, a man came by who seemed to work there. Alfred immediately got up and asked the stranger where the police station was. The man said the nearest one was about 10 blocks down the road, then to turn right and continue down that street for about 5 more blocks. Alfred thanked him, picked up Emily on his back again, and walked the way the man directed him.

"I'm almost there" thought Alfred, "Mommy and Emily won't be hurt anymore soon."

About an hour after walking, he finally reached the police station. He walked right in and sat Emily down.

"Hello? Can I speak to someone please? My mommy needs help." Alfred asked hopeful.

A man in a police uniform came around the other side of a wall, and saw Alfred and his little sister, immediately grew worried.

"What's wrong with your mommy, little boy?" he asked as he squatted down to his level.

"Mommy got beat and treated bad by daddy. Can you help her?" he asked, tearing up. He wanted to do this for so long. He thought he could finally help his mother, after all this time.

"Of course. What's your mommy's name?" he said as he got up to look at the computer on the desk behind him.

"Marie Ann Jones." he said, now semi-sobbing.

The man looked through the registry for the county. There was just one Marie Ann Jones in the small county. Only a few seconds after, there was a call to the station. He picked up the phone, and dashed through the front doors, telling Alfred to come with him and to bring his sister along. He did as such, and crawled into the back seat of the police car. He wondered where they would be going. They drove somewhat fast down the street, and took a few turns, to end up at a car crash scene. The man got out of the car, and told Al to come with him, but leave Emily there for a moment. Alfred did as he was told, and assured Emily that he would be back soon. Alfred took a moment to look at the car crash scene. The two cars seemed to have swerved away from each other, but ended up hitting poles on the sides of the street anyway. One of those cars looked very familiar. It was his father's car.

Alfred suddenly grew scared. The police officer rushed him along to see if the woman being taken to the ambulance was his mother. He peered over the stretcher to see that it was indeed his mother. She was bleeding in different places and her arm was twisted unnaturally. Alfred grew with horror and started crying.

"M-Mommy?" he said weakly as he started to sob more and more. The police officer held Alfred's hand and told him to be patient, that his mother might make it. He asked the EMTs which hospital they were going to, and took Alfred back to his car, and followed the Ambulance all the way there. When they arrived, Alfred told Emily to come with him, holding hands the whole way into the hospital, up to just outside the operating room where she was taken. Alfred soon smelled a familiar scent. The scent of alcohol. He looked up, and sure enough, his father stood there. Awe-strucken. He sat down on a bench adjacent from his two children. He looked at Alfred straight in the eye and told him "You know, kiddo, she went out on these ice-forsaken roads this morning, in hopes of finding you two. I told her, don't go yet, but she didn't listen. Now look at her" he said, coldly.

Alfred started to sob some more.

"Big brother? What's wrong? Why are you crying again? Why are we here?" she asked innocently and worried.

"Mommy's in that room back there with doctors treating her, Emily." He said, sadly.

"What? Why?" she asked worried.

"Mommy was in that car crash from earlier. And it's…"Alfred couldn't speak anymore. He was swallowed up by tears. His mother might die today, and it was his fault.

Soon, a doctor came out of the room to speak with Alfred's father about his wife's condition. It wasn't looking too good.

"Sir, it seems that she's got a broken arm, a fractured jaw, and a puncture in her left lung. For her to live, she must have a replacement lung within an hour, or she will not make it. Is it alright that I go ahead with the surgery, with a ready lung that will be up in a few minutes?" the doctor asked seriously.

George thought for a minute. "How much will it cost?" he asked genuinely.

"About $5,000 Dollars. This includes the cost of paying the surgeons and the hospital room bill while she recovers aside from the cost of the lung itself."

George suddenly felt horrible. Their family was poor. There was no way they could pay that right now. Even if it amounted to be able to pay it off gradually, it would make them even more in debt then they already were, and would be kicked out of their small home.

"No. Do not go through with the surgery. We haven't the means of paying the bill, although I appreciate the offer, doctor." He said solemnly.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to go through with that decision, sir?"

"Yes" he said quietly as he sat back down on the bench, quiet and about to burst into tears. "What the hell is wrong with me? God damn it, I fucked up" he whispered to himself, now sobbing just as Alfred was.

"Daddy? Alfred? What's wrong?"she asked, increasingly more worried.

"You're mommy's leaving to go to heaven soon, Emily." George said after trying to stop his tears.

Emily cried too. She didn't want her mother to leave her. No one did.

Soon after, it was officially declared that Marie Ann Jones died at 9:22am on October 5, 2005. Three days later, the funeral was held, and she was placed in the nearby cemetery of Faith Chapel Cemetery. George Jones never drank alcohol ever again. He decided soon after to move away from that town, once enough money was made, and a new car bought. They eventually moved about 6 months after Marie's death up to a town just outside of Niagara Falls, Ontario, Canada in an attempt to get away.

* * *

(back to the present time)

Alfred was still crying and Matthew was still there, as he listened to the story of Alfred's mother's death. It was still raining, though lighter now, and gloomy, although two hours had now passed since Matthew had found Alfred over by the bench. The puppy was now underneath the bench, sleeping there.

"Mattie…I…It's…It's my fault she died…"he said as he sobbed his heart away.

Matthew felt helpless. He knew no matter what words he said, he couldn't make him feel any better. He simply hugged his boyfriend, still sitting on his lap, and whispered to him "It's all right now, Alfie, no one's after anyone anymore. At least, you're in a better place now then you were before. So is Emily, and I'm sure your mother is watching you in heaven. She wouldn't want you to feel depressed, now, would she?"

Alfred lessened his sobs, but was still crying nonetheless. "You-you think so?"

"Yes. I do." Matthew said quietly just before he kissed Alfred on the forehead sweetly.

"Now, come on, you can stay at my house as long as you need to. Let's just get up for now and go change clothes." He suggested calmly, leading him by the hand.

"Oh, and little one over there, come along. I've got room for you too."

The lost puppy followed Matthew and Alfred as he was told, and followed Mattie and Alfred to Matt's house, and lay down on the floor in Mattie's room, exhausted, just as the other two had lay down on Mattie's bed after changing into dry clothes for the night.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I swear I nearly cried making this chapter. I don't know about you guys, but even if you guys didn't, I went aboard that feels train, and haven't come off yet. Damn it, and I did those horrible things most, because I'm the one who wrote it. (;-;). Well, I'd appreciate any reviews, guys. The next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
